


U is for Unearthed

by Barrel2s1cool



Series: ABCS Of Transformation [21]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Minor Character Death, Post-Death Note, Shinigami, Shinigami Light, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:11:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool





	U is for Unearthed

Light Yagami had awoken in a dark and cold place, was this Nothingness? No, this can't be. He need to kill criminals, he need to. Then someone appear, a shinigami!

"There is life after death. Once you had the Death Note and died, you will become a shinigami. Do we have a deal?"

When Light answer, "Yes." Pain struck him like a blow of a fist. He was getting taller, his teeth becoming sharper and his skin almost matching Ryuk's skin as his suit, messy and dirty with dry blood, begin to rip and tear, then his human memories begin to fade. Then he felt power, he felt stronger.

* * *

2015, March 6

 

* * *

 

She was bored, walking toward her school, it was already Jigoku for her, due to a group of bullies that would do bad things like write on her desk, slap her and so many horrible things. 

Then she spotted something, a notebook. Did someone dropped it? Walking closer, it appeared to be black with white writing spelling out, "Death Note."

When she touch it, a strange urge begin to talking in her brain, "DO IT." then she open the book and on the back of the cover it read, "The human whose name is written in this note shall die." Then she smirk, the bully leader will be first to die.

She wrote down, "Yumi Kato." then went to school, unaware of the power of the Death Note.

* * *

Momo was bored then when Yumi walk up to her, then she hit the ground, making horrible sounds. Momo got up because she can heard it. Momo was surprised by the power it had.

* * *

Investigating the Death Note more closer, it reveal Yumi's cause of death, Heart Attack 12 minutes passed.

That bitch is gone.

"So you are the new Kira, Momo?" spoke a voice.

Momo turned around to see a being, it seem taller, it appeared to be wearing a suit, which appeared old and worn. Yet his eyes shone red in the dark. "The hell are you?!?!" then the being spoke, "No reason to be surprised. I'm the Shinigami, Light."

"Uh, Onee-san? Are you okay?" It was her brother, Hikari who is knocking on the door. Momo reacted with, "What?" Then the kid begin to smile with a sadistic look in his dark brown eyes, "You found it, you going to wipe out all crime."

 


End file.
